Clash of Projects
by GhostRaider7565
Summary: What will happen if a Spartan II comes into the freelancer project? Rated M for course language in nearly every sentence. No lemons.
1. New Recruit

_**DISCLAIMER**_

_**I do NOT own Halo and Red vs Blue. It belongs to Microsoft Studios and Rooster Teeth Productions respectively. I just own the plot.**_

_**As this is my first story, I welcome comments. Harsh ones also, but please be constructive. I'll try to improvise. HOPE YOU ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**New Recruit**_

Dr. Catherine Halsey walked with an individual towards the pelican that would take him to the Paris-class frigate Mother of Invention. He was just wearing the tight black suit that the Spartans wear inside the MJOLNIR armor.

'Why exactly do I need to do this? Again?' He asked.

Halsey sighed and patted the individual in the back.

'Well, in order to get the SPARTAN program and the freelancer program to cooperate, Lord Admiral Hood handpicked you to do some freelancer things to cooperate with the lancers more. That way, Spartans and Freelancers have the chance to know each other.'

'Fuck you, Hood.' He mumbled.

Halsey pointed to the pelican on front of him and smiled. 'Have a nice trip.'

'Can I strangle the Director?' The individual asked hopefully. 'I hate this.'

'No.' Halsey said sternly.

He sighed and climbed aboard the pelican. 'Welcome, new recruit.' Four Seven Niner said, punching him lightly in the arm. 'You're early. You should be here one hour later. Glad I'm always early.'

'Whatever.' He said. 'Let's go. I don't care.'

He's got attitude. Four Seven Niner thought.

'Mother of Invention, this is Four Seven Niner, I got the new recruit, requesting permission to dock.' She said.

'This is Director Leonard Church, request accepted. Welcome, recruit, to project Freelancer.'

After letting the pilot singing so many random songs that even the individual with his spartan augmentations couldn't even count the number of them, he thought about his new teammates. What would they be like? He hoped they would be like any other spartan- aggressive, efficient, and cooperative. If they are a bunch of assholes, then he wouldn't mind to kill them all and destroy the ship, and spend more time on the current war with the remnants of the Covenant and probably the Forerunners.

'Here she is. The Mother of Invention.' The pilot said. 'You should enjoy the hanger. I always keep it neat and tidy.' Four Seven Niner climbed out of the Pelican and looked around. She raised her middle finger at the guy who was moving some crates.

'NOT HERE! THERE! Fuck you, moron, just put it back where you found it.' The marine groaned and lied on the crate in defeat. Four Seven Niner pressed a button on the wall and a pod with a suit of armor came into view. It's like his old MJOLNIR Mark VI armor, just in dark blue with white streaks.

'Here. Your new armor. It's a new one, so good luck with that.' Four Seven Niner said and the hatch opened up. He watched as the armor plates floated towards him and sliding perfectly into place around his body, encasing him inside.

'Spartan, this is the director.' The director said in the COM.

'And I am Alpha.' Alpha said.

'This armor is equipped with three armor abilities: Active camo, thruster pack, and hardlight shield.' The director continued. 'Also, in here, you needed to be named Kansas. We couldn't expose your identity to the freelancers, it's too risky.'

'Why?' He asked.

'The Freelancers could not even stand being with UNSC marines, what about a Spartan, that is in the most famous team in the UNSC? No, we cannot expose your real identity.' The director explained.

'Who the fuck are you?' Came a voice from behind. Kansas turned around just to see North, South, Carolina and York. South had her hands on her hips.

'South, he's the new recruit.' Four Seven Niner said.

'Hello.' Kansas said.

* * *

'Huh, another one fighting for the leader-board. Damn, life can never be more difficult. This bitch is so fucked.' South muttered.

'What in hell did you just say?' The recruit asked. 'You don't wanna see me mad in the first day, now would ya?'

'What did you just bark, bitch?' South shouted.

'Say sorry, sis!' North said.

'Yeah, don't make new enemies that fast.' York said.

'Don't do it, south!' Carolina said. She didn't want the rookie to get hurt on his first day.

'Shut up, Carolina, you have no authority over me!' South shouted.

'You don't know the chain of command? Do not speak to your superior officer like that, lady!' The rookie shot back.

'Shut the fuck up, bitch!' South yelled and turned around, heading to the hangar doors.

'Fuck you AND your bitch mother.' The rookie shouted from behind her. South halted and turned around, furious.

'What did you say?' South asked menacingly.

'I think you clearly heard what I just said, and I meant every word in that sentence. Or are you deaf as well as dumb?'

'You wanna fight, punk?' South asked.

'You don't want to do that.' The rookie warned. 'You'll be very sorry if you do.'

'Fuck you!' South yelled, and raced towards the newbie. Her elbow flew towards his faceplate. He blocked it with one hand and quickly stepped aside. A punch in the gut and a back kick to her head made South staggering back. She grunted, and stood up straight again, but before she could even respond, the rookie's legs impacted her in the head, and successfully landed two quick punches to her gut. South dropped like a stone, still conscious, but not until the rookie stomped onto her back. South instantly blacked out. Kansas kept his fist pointed at her head.

'What the hell!' North yelled. He had never seen his aggressive sister being beaten up so fast. Most of all, if that guy managed to lay a punch on her; it means he's real good.

'Stand down. She's a fellow freelancer!' Carolina said.

'She was a threat. My mission as a freelancer is neutralize threats, not allow them to get advantage. Besides, she's not dead.' The new recruit pointed out.

'Good point.' York said.

'What in hell just happened here?!' All freelancers (except south) turned around and saw a fuming director.

Church turned towards the rookie. 'Explain, Kansas.' He said, shooting death rays at the recruit. Carolina stepped up.

'South made Kansas mad. Kansas fought South. Kansas wins.' Carolina explained briefly.

'That's effective.' Kansas mumbled.

'I know what the fuck happened here! What caused it?!' The Director shot back, flashing a glance at Carolina before facing the recruit once more.

'She was a threat. My old job is to neutralize them, as all other marines will do.' Kansas said, his voice even carrying a hint of anger. Carolina had to hand it to the new guy-he's not afraid of anything, not even a superior officer. The Director flinched uneasily.

'Do I have to remind you again you could only use force when I told you to, except in the arena?' The Director replied, calming down.

'Sorry, sir.' Kansas said.

'Dismissed. I wish that this kind of thing will never happen again.' The director said.

Carolina had never seen the director so scared before. The director is freaking out. But for what? The recruit? And the name Kansas-that was reserved. Just like Texas. She clenched her fist at the thought of the meddler. Dammit, Tex took her place in the leaderboard. She would need to make up for that.  
'Agent Carolina?' Carolina was yanked out of her chain of thought by none other than the new recruit. She noticed that it wasn't the first time that he called her.  
'Sorry?' Carolina asked.

'Where is my cabin?' Kansas said.

'Oh, I'll show you the way. Better get some sleep; you got a helluva day ahead of ya.' Carolina said, patting him in the back. Every recruit needed to be placed in the arena to see if he is qualified for immediate missions or needed further training. Her testing was a bit rough. She faced three top ranked agents the first day. Hope the rookie is luckier.

* * *

Next morning, Kansas walked into the arena. Carolina watched from the stand, curious about what would happen today. Usually she woulda skipped the event, but given what the rookie did last night, she wonder what the rookie have for the fellow freelancers.

'Hello, Agent Kansas. How are you?' F.I.L.L.S asked.

'Good morning, FILLS, I'm good, thanks for asking.'

'Would you like me to run through your objectives?'

'No, thank you.' Kansas said.

'Pick a top three competitor, or face three other agents.' FILLS said.

A board full of randomized names came into view.

'Better one than three, eh?' Kansas mused. 'I would like to meet this one. Better say hello.'

His finger landed right on the name. The name lit up blue.

* * *

Carolina was in shock.

'Seriously?!' South demanded.

'No way could he have bested her. No way.' North agreed.

'Let's just see where this is going, guys.' Carolina said.

'This should be interesting.' Agent Texas said from behind. York faced her.

'He's good.' York said. 'Be careful.'

'Whatever. I'll take my chances.' Texas said and jumped into the arena. Kansas cracked his knuckles and stood in a sturdy foot stance. He faced her and she began some light foot work.

'Round one. Hand-to-hand combat. Texas versus Kansas. Round start.' FILLS said. Kansas stood still, his eyes trained on Texas, while she dashed towards him and readied for her first strike. She punched straight towards the head, but to her amazement, Kansas's hand slipped to the inside of her arm and instantly pushed her fist away. Kansas's elbow dove for her faceplate, which Texas wasn't fast enough to block, making her stumble a little and backtrack a few steps. Texas was shocked about the force of this individual-her head was still spinning a little. But Kansas didn't give her time to moan about the pain, as he continued to advance on her.  
Texas quickly righted herself before launching a roundhouse kick for the Rookie's face. He pushed her leg away, blocking the strike. Texas did quick round of punches and kicks at Kansas. He blocked some of them, even returning a few jabs at her. Kansas saw his opportunity when Texas threw an overpowered punch at his head, which he ducked. He swiped Texas off the floor and gave her a right uppercut, making Texas twirl into the air and hit the floor. Kansas pulled back and prepared for another strike. Texas flipped herself over and with the aid of momentum attempted to kick Kansas in the head with two feet, which he blocked with both arms, but still caught him off balance.  
She saw the thin chance of that reaction and charged him, punching him with all her might. Her fist impacted his gut and Kansas skidded back 4 meters away. Energized by her combo strikes, she charged, preparing for another left hook.

* * *

An Old Chinese military strategist, Sun Tzu, once said: Know your enemies and know yourself, you will not be imperiled in a hundred battles; if you do not know your enemies but do know yourself, you will win one and lose one; if you do not know your enemies nor yourself, you will be imperiled in every single battle.

In this scenario, Kansas had been noticing Texas's combat style once it started. Now he knew the one thing that Texas lacked. In every hand-to-hand combat he experienced, he knew that when you fight, always use your brains. Observe the other's style, and find a loophole in that style. Sure, he'd laid a few good punches on her already, but none of that is enough to beat her.

She lacked patience. She was always charging blindly towards the opponent. Charging is good on offence, but losing a great deal of aim and balance paid the price. He could use that against her. For instance, pushing her off balance.

* * *

To Texas's surprise, Kansas sidestepped. Before she could react, Kansas shoved her. She toppled to the ground. He grabbed her hand and threw her into one of the pillars. Debris of the pillar tumbled down towards the top ranked agent, burying her inside. But he knew that it wouldn't be enough to stop Agent Texas.

A big blast followed after as Agent Texas broke out and charged again. She tried a right hook followed by an upper cut. Kansas sidestepped again while blocking her attack from the right. He kneed her in the ribs, causing massive pain coursing through her body. She threw a weak punch at him again, but Kansas grabbed it, slamming her to the ground.

'What…the…hell.' Texas groaned, as she attempted to get up and fight again. She found Kansas had placed his feet onto her back.

'Fuck.' She muttered. Kansas pushed her back gently down onto the floor. She saw stars above her head, and blacked out.

* * *

'Round one complete. Point Kansas.' FILLS announced. 'Director, Agent Texas is now not in a suitable condition to fight.'

'Agent Kansas, would you be so kind to lead her to the med bay?' The director asked.

'My pleasure.' Kansas answered.

Kansas walked up to her and held her upon his shoulder. They left the arena and the doors closed.

'What the fuck is with that guy?' North asked.

'I got to admit, he's good.' South said. 'Man, I gotta shake the hand of the guy who put little miss perfect into place.'

'Yesterday you hated that guy!' Wash pointed out.

'Opinions change, dickhead.' South shot back.

'Finally, a man who can defeat her.' York laughed. 'You girls should all be scared.'

North chuckled and said. 'What did I say before, huh? Men will always be stronger than women in fighting. Ow! South! Gerroff me!'

Carolina ignored the idiots and glanced once more at the scoreboard. Her 2nd place is at risk now. Again. By the same girl. Dammit.


	2. First Mission

_**DISCLAIMER**_

_**I do NOT own Halo and Red vs Blue. It belongs to Microsoft Studios and Rooster Teeth Productions respectively. I just own the plot.**_

_**As this is my first story, I welcome comments. Harsh ones also, but please be constructive. I'll try to improvise. HOPE YOU ENJOY!**_

Kansas was just back from the medical bay when the director called him and the other agents (except Texas) to the mission briefing room. When he arrived, all the agents were already there.

'Glad you could join us, agent Kansas.' The director said.

'Anytime.' Kansas replied.

'The insurrection has captured a high-priority package about freelancer equipment. Freelancers, while they're waiting for pick-up of the info, your mission is to infiltrate enemy base and retrieve it. Mission window, fifteen minutes. The target computer is equipped with a location beacon, but you'll have to get real close to read it. It's a weak signal with a short radius.'

'Sir, you shouldn't let a newbie do the work.' Agent Washington said.

'Shut up, asshole.' Kansas retorted.

'Why, you stinky little fucktard! Why did you come on board the Mother of Invention anyway, noob?'

'Out of SPITE, motherfucker!' Kansas roared.

'Guys, shut the fuck up.' Carolina ordered.

'Thank you, agent.' The director said. 'Carolina?'

'Yes sir.' She said, and activated the holotable. 'This is the layout of the building we'll be in for this mission. It consists of 14 floors, minus the roof. Four Seven Niner will hover 30 thousand feet over the top of the building, and we'll jump.'

'Again?!' Wash exclaimed. 'Fuck this!'

'You really had zero guts, Wash, you know that?' North pointed out.

'Anyways, we'll jump. Using jetpacks, we'll land in our assigned positions.' Carolina said, thus showing the locations.

'And you got the rookie. How nice!' South retorted.

'Hey, originally it was meant for Texas to be with me, but since she's in bad shape, I got Kansas.' Carolina defended herself.

'This arrangement is set, agents.' The director interrupted. 'All of you will be divided into teams of two, except agent North Dakota. He will be the sniper of the teams. Team Alpha, South Dakota and agent York, will break in the command center and retrieve the information. Team Beta, Agent Washington and agent Maine, you two will escort Team Alpha. And finally, team Omega, that means Carolina and Kansas, landing on the landing zone, will clear the area for evac, defend the area and break off three com towers that are on top of the base. Those areas would be very hot, as they are next to the secondary computers, which contain the information too. Destroy them. Complete the missions within the time limit. All right, freelancers. You have your orders. Good luck.'

'Yes sir.' All of them saluted and left for the hanger bay.

'Sir?' Kansas asked. Carolina stopped and looked at her teammate.

'What is it, Kansas?' The director said.

'What happens if we run out of time?' He asked.

The director looked glumly at him and said. 'Then our only choice is to annihilate the entire base, the info, and the entire team. Is that clear?'

'I understand.' Kansas nodded. He walked over to Carolina and together they left the room and headed towards the hanger bay. 'Goddamn. Not another one.' She heard him mutter.

'You've done these kind of mission before?' Carolina asked.

'Yeah.' Kansas answered, tapping the button of the hanger bay, granting assess to them. 'If I didn't, I wouldn't be doing this mission. The Director isn't the kind of guy who lets important stuff go in inexperienced hands.'

'What took you two so long?' South demanded.

'The rookie asked the director a question.' Carolina said. 'It seems that if we don't complete the extraction, the director will blow this base up, killing us all.'  
'He's always like that.' South said. 'Not to Texas anyway.'

'Just get on. The mission timer is starting.' Four Seven Niner informed them.

'Fuck. Get on! Double time!' North said.

All of them managed to go in just as the mission window started. Four Seven Niner boosted the pelican and they dove towards the ground.

Three minutes later, they are hovering on top of the base, three hundred thousand feet above the target. The freelancers got ready their jetpack. 'See you at the bottom.' Kansas said and he jumped down. Carolina readied her gravity hammer and leaped downwards. Kansas activated his jetpack and flew to the area above the extraction area. He crouched and readied his assault rifle, scanning the area. Carolina dropped in soon after, holding her dual plasma rifles.

'What are you doing?' She demanded. 'There is no time! We had to get cracking! Clear the area.' She was just about to leap out when Kansas pulled her back.

'Are you insane jumping into that open area?' Kansas hissed, 'I count six squads consisting of ten men guarding the area.' He tagged enemy RPGs in the area, hidden in the control tower, not far from their position. 'One RPG squad of four people.' Kansas tagged two snipers on top of the tower. 'And a sniper duo. You sure you want to go out there?'

'OK, you got me there.' Carolina said. 'What do we do now?'

'Watch me.' Kansas said, and pulled out his incineration cannon. He turned on his active camo and crept towards the tower. Carolina tagged him in his HUD and saw where he was headed. He was sprinting towards the tower at full speed, not even climbing the stairs, he just flew right on top.

The insurrectionists didn't even know what hit them as two loud bangs rang off inside the room. Orange hardlight rounds blossomed above as five dead bodies flew out of the tower and landed on the floor with a sick thud. Ground troops fired blind shots at the tower. But Kansas was long gone. Before they could locate the threat, the snipers beside them are assassinated by the same guy too.

'All cleared, hit 'em!' Kansas ordered. 'I'm going after the first com tower. Redenvous with me in one minute!'

'I got to admit, that guy's damn good.' Carolina muttered. She pulled out her gravity hammer, jumped out from her hiding place and whaled into the first group of puzzled guards. The other units began firing at her. She returned fire from her cover with her plasma rifles. Lead rained all around her. But the helipad was becoming crowded. Pelicans were beginning to drop down troops and vehicles. Her cover will not maintain its condition soon. She knew she won't hold on much longer.

'Kansas! Where the hell are you! I need backup, fast!' She yelled in the com.

'I'm a bit busy here! Trying to take out the first com tower! Be a little more patient, will ya? Just hold them off for ten more seconds!' Kansas demanded.

Just then, a big bang echoed above as the first com tower collapsed. Kansas dropped out from the sky, holding two RPGs, and fired at the incoming pelicans. All incoming squads that are hanging from the birds are immediately killed in explosion or drowned in the sea. Kansas, blown into the air once more by the blast, discarded the RPGs and switched to his Incineration cannon. He fired once at the helipad, and all man in blast range disintegrated into smithereens. Kansas dropped behind enemy lines, put one of the insurrectionist elite commander who is standing in the back on chokehold and pointed his magnum at the insurrectionist's head, holding him hostage. He faced the squad which they turned around, and they pointed their weapons to Kansas's head.

'Asshole, better tell your troops to drop their weapons or I'll blow your brain out.' Kansas hissed.

'No.' The commander said, grunting from the fierce headlock of Kansas. 'I'm dead anyway.'

'Yes, but I have the choice to vary your death from quick and painless or long but extremely painful.' Kansas snarled, using his foot to snap the leader's ankle. 'I'd torture you like no tomorrow.' To prove his point, Kansas aimed the M6D at the leader's groin and blew his nut off at point-blank range, causing the leader to cry out in pain.

One insurrectionist leader attempted to sneak behind Kansas. 'You dare do that and I'll rip your skull from your spine and toss your remains to the shredder.' Kansas warned and fired a quick shot at the leader's trigger finger, destroying the weapon and the man's index finger. The leader howled in pain but used his left hand to reach for his pistol.  
'You are one stubborn son of a bitch.' Kansas yelled, shooting continuously into the leader in the head. The leader dropped like a stone. Kansas pointed his weapon back towards his hostage's head.

'Lower your weapons.' Choked the commander. The troops followed his orders and put their weapons on the ground. Some still aimed their weapons at Kansas, but soon followed suit as Carolina aimed her plasma rifles at them. Raising their hands, the Insurrectionists soldiers are not a threat anymore. Chocking the leader to death when the soldiers Kansas unleashed his SAW, mowing down the thugs which was closest to him. The survivors of the sudden attack picked up their weapons once more, and Kansas took that opportunity to regroup with Carolina, who was already in motion, flying through the air and slamming her gravity hammer down, knocking down all the remaining Insurrectionists in a go.

'Somebody needed backup?' Kansas smirked, reloading his SAW.

'Yeah. I never was worried.' Carolina grinned as she slung her hammer back on her back. The duo continued to battle their way on towards the second tower, in which Carolina somehow managed to use all of her ammo.

'Let's keep moving. There's still one com tower left.' Kansas said. They found a closed space in the cargo area and established contact to the other freelancers.

'Evac area clear. Two com tower disabled.' Carolina informed them her status.  
'Good. When you're finished, lend us a hand.' South said.

'I'll keep that in mind.' Kansas said.

'Guys, just to inform you, ten minutes left.' North told them. 'And York, I don't have visual in there. I can't be your eye if I can't see you.'

'You aren't supposed to have visual on me! I'm remotely hacking the systems, dammit.' York argued.

'Wash, two machine guns are gunning us down, need backup, pronto!' South yelled.

'Arriving to your position in fifteen seconds.' Wash said.

'North?' Kansas asked.

'Yes, team Omega. What?' North said. 'I have clear visual on you through that little window. I could shoot you if you want.'

'We're going to attack the other com towers. Snipe anyone who is trying to be a little sneaky-sneaky.' Kansas said.

'I'll try my best. I need to cover both sides, you know.' North answered. 'And FYI, six Insurrection commandos/elites incoming in machine hogs. You know, with the red armor. They're seven klicks ahead of you, closing towards your position.'

'Copy that.' Carolina acknowledged. 'Fuck. We got a problem.' She cursed.

'I'll get them. You take all my remaining ammo and weapons and go destroy the remaining towers. The sticky detonator will do the job.' Kansas offered. 'That's suicide. They're not normal soldiers. They're highly trained, augmented soldiers. They'll slice you to pieces.'

'Not if I had preparation. I could take on all of 'em, no worries. They don't call me hyper-lethal for nothing.' Kansas answered.

Carolina hesitated for a moment before saying, 'Okay. Stay alive. I'll be right back.'

After Carolina left, Kansas groaned as he scratched his head, thinking of ideas to take down the assholes with no fucking weapons.  
Just then, he noticed some crates full of glass bottles, one bottle of alcohol and clothes that are laid right beside him. Kansas recalled the history lesson Déjà taught, about the Molotov Cocktail. He wondered if the ancient firebomb still works nowadays against high-tech armor and vehicles as he started to work.

Due to the lack of alcohol, he just managed to make three cocktails in one go. He went out of the Cargo bay and saw two warthogs incoming, filled with the elites that North promised. He ignited the cloth on the bottle and primed the  
dangerous cocktail.

* * *

Jack, an elite solider, didn't even knew what hit him as fire exploded in front their vehicles. The driver of the vehicles stopped instantly, going into reverse. But a second later, a suspicious bottle went flying into the air and hit the floor behind their warthog. A wall of fire erupted behind them, encasing them in a fiery prison. Jack hopped down from the vehicle and his female companion climbed down also.

'What the fuck is happening?!' Kate demanded.

'I don't fucking know!' Pete said, the dude on the turret, said. He jumped down too, joining them.

Suddenly, a figure dropped down from the sky and landed on the other warthog. The armored figure landed behind the guy on the turret and sunk his knife into his neck. The figure grabbed the driver and the passenger from behind and slammed their heads together, making them faint before using the turret to mow them down. The smoke cleared and Jack could see who's responsible for this honorable act.

'Freelancer!' Jack yelled, and they charged at the freelancer. The guy leaped onto the turret and fired at them, forcing them into cover behind their own vehicle.

'Fuck!' Kate yelled. 'We got no weapons too! The dude destroyed our weapon crate!'

Jack could just look at the freelancer as he ripped the turret off its hinges, turning it towards them and advancing.

'I got this.' Kate said, running out from cover. She leaped into the air and slammed the turret out of the freelancer's hands. But the freelancer took that moment when Kate is still unbalanced and was reeling back; he kneed her in the gut, followed by a swift kick in the head. Kate spiraled back towards Jack's position.

'Kate!' Pete exclaimed.

'I'm fine.' Kate grumbled, getting up. 'Let's finish this asshole.' Together, they advanced towards the lone freelancer. But to their surprise, he didn't even flinch.

* * *

Kansas grimaced as the enemy advanced towards him, each clenching their fists. So far, his plan has worked when he neutralized half of them in one go, but now he got to win over 3 of them in hand to hand combat. Situation changed when he was surrounded in all angles. Kansas huffed out as he stood sturdily, his hands placed on his sides. He noticed instantly that the guy behind him charged forwards. He turned around and blocked the blow, using the momentum to get real close to him, and threw a straight gut punch at the attacker. The attacker was thrown five meters away by the point-blank attack before the girl and the boy that was behind Kansas advanced towards him. Kansas leaped behind them and huffed out. He charged them like a bull, and before the duo had a chance to turn around he collided into them at full force, slamming them down to the floor with him. Kansas, using the momentum of the strike once more, rolled himself back up and sprinted towards his first attacker, who was just getting back up. He switched martial arts from wrestling to Capoeira.

The 'dance of war' is one of the best ways to handle many enemies at once. Using light but lethal strikes, it is a beautiful but devastating kind of martial arts. It's very hard to predict what move you will pull against the enemy.

Kansas instantly leaped into Mariposa, a flying scissor kick with a twist. Kansas's right ankle connected with the back of the Insurrectionist's neck, bringing him down to his knees. While Kansas was still in the air, he used his other leg to clamp the target's front neck, and following the momentum, snapping his head in a rapid, sick twisting movement. Kansas's back hit the floor with the Insurrectionist's head between his legs, no longer breathing.

Jack stared in a horror as a Freelancer eliminated his teammate. Pete is the best fighter he ever knew. Pete got the champion of the mixed martial arts tournament last year. Fuck, this guy's good. Perhaps even better than the troublesome Carolina. The freelancer turned around and advanced towards them.

'Kate, he's too strong. We got to attack together.' Jack said.

'Yeah. He's a monster.' Kate agreed.

Jack stood with Kate, and together, they rushed towards the freelancer from both sides.

Kansas started light footwork, bouncing a bit as he prepared to strike. They advanced together, both punching him at the same time. He jumped into the air towards the weaker girl, and brought his palms in front of him, just in time to meet the girl's high kick. Kansas was shoved back a little, and the girl continued to advance. Kansas needed to finish her off quickly before the guy can join forces with the girl. He pulled off a _Meia Lua de Compasso_.

His left leg collided with the girl's ribs at very high speeds making her cry out in pain. His momentum leads him to punch the girl from high to low, making her stumble. Finally, Colorado grabs her legs while of the distortion he caused on the girl and threw her into the air before slamming her brutally into the ground.

She screamed in pain as the force travelled from her spinal cord and her rib cage towards the inner part of the body, making shards of bones dig in to the internal organs. The liver, the heart, and everything else were shattered in an instant. Dear Kate fell limp, under Kansas's feet.

With a battle cry, the remaining six foot five Insurrectionist charged at Kansas, holding two oversized combat knifes, aka combat daggers. Kansas unsheathed his knife just in time to meet the enemy's blades. He punched the enemy in the face, causing him to stumble a little, breaking off the two adversaries.

Kansas aimed a kick to the abdomen, but somehow, the Insurrectionist was faster. He aimed at Kansas's knife hand, making the freelancer drop his weapon. The enemy continued to advance to him, daggers raised. Kansas stood again, arms poised in front of him. The enemy struck, but before it hit the freelancer, his arm was shoved off target by Kansas. He slapped the knife away just as the second blade flashed. Kansas did the same thing again and both weapons are dropped.

Suddenly, the Insurrectionist grabbed Kansas in the head and lifted him up. He showed his final weapon-a katana, to Kansas, and said. 'It has been a great pleasure fighting you. We're quite even in sword fight. But you are still a puny freelancer.' Jack poised his katana upward, ready to pierce through the freelancer's heart. 'Goodbye!' With that, he stabbed Kansas.

Except Kansas isn't dead.

In that swift second, Kansas grabbed the hilt of the blade and pushed it away, making Jack's katana pass through thin air. Jack lost his hold on Kansas's head, making Kansas's feet hit the floor once more. Using the force of the thrust, Kansas spun, still gripping the katana, and stabbed it right into the heart of the Insurrectionist. Jack gasped in disbelief. How on earth could a mere freelancer defeat him in a sword battle! Jack gasped for breath as he clinched his wound, the katana completely buried into his heart. 'Thanks for playing.' Jack heard Kansas said coldly. 'Goodbye.' Kansas then pulled the blade out, and Jack sprawled onto the floor, dead. Kansas wiped the blood off the katana and examined the weapon. It is not a normal blade. The blade was made out of hardlight, making shields and armor completely pointless. Also, it has a slot for a standard issue tracking beacon. Kansas grinned and pulled the Insurrection beacon and equipped it with the freelancer one, and put it onto his back. Kansas also salvaged the weapons from the fallen enemies, including his favorite MA5D standard issue assault rifle, a M6D pistol and a shotgun.  
'Cool.' Kansas mused, glancing over to the still-intact mongoose parked in the side. He revved up the engine and drove his way towards her.

* * *

Carolina was having a really hard time getting to the tower due to the massive increase of numbers because of receiving the signal that the first two was destroyed. Nearly all of the base's personnel was at the tower for protection. Bullets whiz zed everywhere while Carolina punched everyone in sight. Cartwheeling over two Insurrectionists, she snapped a back kick to the heads. Finally, the last com tower was taken care of. But before she could contact the others again, a warthog crashed into her at full force and slammed her into a wall.

'Hello, Carolina.' The Insurrectionist elite from the gunner seat said.

'You!' Carolina narrowed her eyes- it was the sleeveless one who shot Maine earlier in the highway! She tried to leap up and kill him, but she was rammed into the wall again.

'I have no time for games. Goodbye.' The solider grunted, and pointed the barrel at Carolina. She closed her eyes and braced.

A big thump and screams of agony and surprise made Carolina open her eyes. A mongoose, which was used as a fucking weapon, was battering the Insurrectionists with full force. All the personnel in the warthog had bailed already and was dodging the mongoose's terrifying wheels. There was no one behind the mongoose. Carolina was puzzled before the mongoose was lifted high into the air and slammed into the first Insurrectionist, and he was crushed under the chassis of the vehicle. The mongoose spun by itself around in the air before launching itself towards the second insurrectionist, ramming him into the wall, fainting. The sleeveless insurrectionist was shocked at this, and he threw a grenade at the mongoose, blowing it up.

'I don't know what happened but now your ghost's gone.' The sleeveless insurrectionist smirked. 'Now, you die.'

'Not if you die first.' Carolina said.

'I second that favor.' A gravelly tone said behind the insurrectionist. The terrified man turned around to see a blue fist coming at his face. Carolina realized her savior is none other than her teammate Kansas. He reeled back and hit the ground.

'That's not a nice way to treat a lady.' Kansas quipped. The insurrectionist snarled and pulled out his energy sword. The insurrectionist roared, 'You are dead, motherfucker!'

'Go suck my cock!' Kansas snapped back.

The insurrectionist rushed towards Kansas and swiped at his head. Kansas lashed out- blue light flashed and the two swords embraced each other's energy. Kansas kicked the witty bastard in the gut and impaled his blade arm. The insurrectionist screamed and dropped the energy sword. Kansas picked up the weapon and threw it to Carolina. She plunked it out in mid-air.

'You want a piece of me?!' The insurrectionist moaned. 'YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME?!'

Kansas was ready to end this fucker's life when York piped up. 'Hey guys, can you capture a few of those elites alive? The info had been security coded. I couldn't go in, nor hack it.'

'I got one!' South told them victoriously.

Kansas crouched down on the insurrectionist and cracked his knuckles, 'You, asshole, and I are gonna have a lot of fun together.' Kansas said. The last thing the insurrectionist saw before he fainted was the butt of a rifle coming towards his face.


	3. Revelation

**_DISCLAIMER_**

**_I do NOT own Halo and Red vs Blue. It belongs to Microsoft Studios and Rooster Teeth Productions respectively. I just own the plot._**

**_As this is my first story, I welcome comments. Harsh ones also, but please be constructive. I'll try to improvise. HOPE YOU ENJOY!_**

* * *

_**Revelation  
**_

'Ow! Noooooo! FUCK! DAMMIT!'

Kansas punched him in the gut over and over again, and the insurrectionist coughed up a massive amount of blood.

'So tell me the password.' Kansas slapped across the face of the one insurrectionist, Stephen, he defeated who was bounded to a chair, stripped from armor, wearing simple clothing. The other one was tied up, action limited by hardlight cuffs on hands, ankles and knees. Carolina observed in her room, the TV showing the recording, live.

'Passcode? I don't know no passcode!' Stephen said.

'Dear Stephen!' Kansas yelled and stabbed his thigh with his knife. Stephen reeled back, screamed and his head drooped. 'Fuck...' He moaned after.

'Hey, focus here, right here.' Kansas shifted Stephen's head towards him. 'The passcode.'

'Alright. I'll tell you. It's a guy in a painting.'

'What IS the painting!' Kansas raged, twisting the knife. Stephen winced, but said nothing. The he gulped. 'I forgot. The artist is Leonardo da Vinci.'

'Carolina!' Kansas called her through the ship's speakers, totally pissing off the director. 'Research time!'

'Goddamn.' She mumbled.

'Describe the guy.' Kansas said.

'He's a man.'

'Well, there are lots of guys in Leonardo's work.' Carolina said.

'You just won top price!' Kansas smiled, grabbing a wrench from the table.

'No... NO! Anything but the wrench!' Stephen cried.

'Hit him. He knows everything! I don't know shit...' Lucas moaned from behind.

'You son of a-' Stephen began.

'Thud!' Kansas' wrench collided with the sides of his body.

'OUCH!'

Kansas' wrench was merciless as he impaled Stephen ribs. After only five strikes, Stephen was already doubling over in pain.

'Describe the painting.' Kansas asked.

'O-okay.' Stephen moaned. He closed his eyes and thought.

'It's painted on a wall.' He finally said.

'NAME!' Kansas shouted. Kansas grabbed the gas bottle and tipped Stephen's chair. He poured the whole bottle into Stephen's head. When it was empty, Kansas made the chair stand up straight again. Stephen coughed and spluttered, out of breath. He panted and gasped.

'THE LAST SUPPER!' Stephen cringed.

'Okay.' Kansas grabbed the datapad he carried on his back and showed the image of the last supper.

He plunked the knife out of Stephen's knee and put it into his mouth. 'Now you're going to mark him in the painting. And it better be the same guy your buddy points to.'

Stephen nodded and marked Jesus.

'Jesus!' Kansas called York over the com.

'What's wrong?' York asked worriedly.

'Not me, dumbass.' Kansas rolled his eyes. 'The passcode's Jesus.'

'Oh.' After a few seconds, York sighed triumphantly. 'We're in. Detecting for viruses... None. Deleting all files while transferring them to our main computer.'  
'I ain't lying. I ain't lying.' Kansas watched Stephen shaking his head and begging for life. Kansas laughed and grabbed his head. 'No no no.' He said, shaking it like Stephen did a few seconds ago. 'Yes yes yes.' He bobbed Stephen's head. 'Well, NO!' Kansas roared and snapped Stephen's head while shaking it. The force of the twist was so great, the chair's legs was separated from the seat and Stephen's dead body fell to the ground. He then advanced to Lucas with his wrench already dripping with Stephen's blood.

'Fuck you man!' Lucas groaned. 'He told you what you wanted. I ain't telling you shit.'

Kansas hefted his bloody wrench with both hands. 'That's all right. The file's deleted already.' He said.

'NOOOOOOOOO!' The Insurrectionist yelled before Kansas raised his wrench and bought it to Lucas's neck, dislocating his head completely. Lucas fell down, limp as dicks.

Carolina was shocked at the force of agent Kansas. From the X-Ray vision of the camera, Kansas broke Stephen's every bone in the body. Lucas's neck bones were shattered into a billion little pieces. And what Kansas did to the chair... That is horrifying.  
**_Note to self_.** She thought. **_Never ever piss that guy off._**

**AUGUST 15 (EARTH TIME), USSC MOTHER OF INVENTION-SECTOR FREELANCER PROJECT, IN INTERSTELLAR SPACE, MILKY WAY**

'YAAAAAAAAAAA!' York screamed.

'ARRGGGHHH!' Kansas yelled, his arms tensing as he stared intensely into York's eyes.  
'Tough match, I'll say.' South stated.

'Kansas! Beat his ass!' Texas yelled.

'York!' Carolina cheered.

'Ungh!' York groaned. 'Can't hold on much longer...'

'I had 10 bucks on you, York, c'mon!' C.T. said.

'Come on, Kansas, I'm the only one who betted on you. I don't want to lose my spare money again.' Tex said.

At this time, York's hand was being pushed onto the table. The supported York gasped in horror.

'YARGGHHHHHHHH!' York used every last amount of strength and shouted, but Kansas's hand doesn't budge. Instead, Kansas slammed York's hand onto the table.  
'Goddammit!' York gasped, sighing in defeat. He laid back onto his chair and groaned.

'Surprise surprise! Pay up, motherfuckers!' Kansas roared, slamming the table five times, holding up his other hand, gesturing to the others to give him the money. Coins and notes accepted.' Kansas added.

'Tex, here's your reward, two hundred bucks, right?' Kansas pulled out his wallet and pulled out two 100 dollar notes. 'Here you go...'

York slammed his bet of $50 dollars onto the table. 'Damn.'

Wash sobbed a little as he put down his bet of $1000 onto the table. 'NOO!' Wash sobbed. 'This week's money is gone again...'

'Sucker.' South muttered.

'York, how could you lose?' Carolina crossed her arms, putting a stack of coins in front of Kansas, who was counting the money he'd got.

'He's too strong for me?' York replied. 'I dunno.'

'$1750! Sweet!' Kansas cheered. 'See, York? Endurance is the key.' Kansas gloated.

'Agents Kansas, Texas, Carolina, North and South Dakota, Washington, Maine, come to the mission room now.' The director announced.

'Gotta go towards my locker. Be right there.' Kansas said, with that, he sprinted towards the locker room.

Kansas took out his wallet and piled up his money neatly into his locker. He grabbed his set of dog tags and headed towards the mission room.

At the mission room, the director was tapping on the floor impatiently. 'Kansas, you are late for two minutes.' The director fumed.

'Then, I suppose you're never ever late before in you entire life.' Kansas retorted.

The director crossed his arms, clearly not amused.

'Okay, I'll be punctual next time.' Kansas replied quickly. The director turned around and pressed a button on the wall.

'What a dick.' Kansas muttered under his breath.

'Anyways!' The director clapped his hands. The outdated scoreboard appeared behind him. 'After this mission, I suppose I should update the scoreboard.' The director said. South got back to fifth, which was a relief. York stayed on 3rd. Washington slipped back to 10th and others remained unchanged. But then, the name Kansas covered the whole leaderboard, and slammed into 3rd, right beneath Carolina and butting the other names below him one rank below. South slammed her hand into the table, however, Kansas stopped her before she destroyed the equipment. 'Don't worry. You'll get there somehow.'

'Coming from the guy who got third by his first mission...' South muttered.

Carolina breathed a sigh of relief as she found out that her 2nd place was still safe.

At least, before her next mission.

'However!' The director said. 'The freelancer council has decided that the whole freelancer project would be more efficient as teams. So, let's see the team leaderboard, shall we?'

The agents could see their names merge together and grouped into teams. Texas was grouped with York, South was teamed with North, Wash is teamed with Maine, and Kansas was teamed with Carolina. The team's points was reset to 0.

'The teams are set according to the fighting style of the agents and their cooperation with other agents.' The director said.  
Alpha popped up behind the director. 'So don't bitch about it. I am the king. You do what I say.'

'Go fuck yourself.' Texas said.

'I wanted to, but I can't. Can you go fuck myself?' Alpha retorted.

'I think I can't. Sorry to disappoint.'

'So... will the original leaderboard still be kept?' South interrupted.

'Yes.' Alpha said. 'As a reference to what the teams will perform. It will also be updated, as each freelancer will occasionally do something stupid even in teams.'

Kansas observed the leaderboard and nodded, seeming able to grip the idea of a leaderboard. 'Any questions?' The director asked.

Silence.

'Dismissed.' The director said, rolling his eyes, simply disregarding the freelancers and left for his cabin. The other freelancers scampered away, except for Kansas.

'Director.' Kansas called as soon as the last freelancer left the room.

'What is it, Kansas?' Church turned around, looking straight into Kansas' polarized visor.

'Can you try your best and revive her?' Kansas asked, and held up his pile of dog tags, one of the tags is an old AI chip carrying CTN 0452-9.

'To be fully operational as usual?' The director asked. 'To not be rampant?'

'Yeah. You know, fix her.' Kansas said. 'I plead you.'

'But why do you ask me?' The director asked.

'The UNSC cannot find a way to restore her, so I think that as freelancer technology is different than usual UNSC tech, I am taking the gamble that you are able to fix her.' Kansas replied.

'It comes with a price.' The director offered.

'Name it.' The Director said.

'Your video feed in requiem.'

'Done.' Kansas said, and gave his helmet to the director.

The director looked Kansas into his faceplate and sighed. 'Alright. But it'll take a lot of time.'

'Thank you, director.' Kansas stated, grateful. 'I'll be at the training bay now.' Kansas jogged off towards his intended location.

'She really meant a lot to him, huh?' The councillor observed, brushing his finger on the cool titanium-A surface of the chip.

'Yes. You will, by all means, try to revive her. Understand?' The director asked.

'Crystal Clear, director.' The councillor snapped a salute, and plunked the chip from the director's hand and walked away. The director put his back behind his back and sighed. It'll be a long time before CTN 0452-9 will become active once more. He just hoped that he had enough time before the insurrection stirs up shit again.

**SEPTEMBER 14 (EARTH TIME), UNSC OPERATION SPECIAL PARIS-CLASS FRIGATE MOTHER OF INVENTION-SECTOR FREELANCER PROJECT, NEARING PLANET REACH, MILKY WAY**

'Kansas. Report to my office immediately.' An announcement barked through the training room's speakers.

'Just wait for like, 3 seconds.' Kansas said, finishing his plate of mashed potatoes and baked beans.  
Kansas dashed ahead, sprinting all the way towards the director's office.

Once inside, Kansas could see all the technicians in the ship is in complete chaos, rushing around and typing commands into computers. Alpha was also straining with discomfort, struggling as he kept the chip's AI rampant parts from overloading.

'What are you doing?' Kansas asked.

'Restoring her, captain obvious!' A technician yelled in the room. Kansas glared at the technician and he shut up.

'The situation's very critical. She's awakened, but she's still rampant.' The director wiped sweat from his forehead. 'She's the most powerful AI I've ever seen. Alpha's struggling to restrain her.'

'My firewalls are failing!' Alpha said.

'Kansas. Please. Help me constraint her.' The director begged.

Kansas rushed towards the holotank, and inside was his old personnel AI. She was red all over, her blue normal parts no longer showing. Five of herself flashed around her original body. The AI roared in pain, crawling on the ground of the holotank.

'I need backup, and fast!' Alpha yelled.

'Carolina, York, North Dakota and Texas, come to my office now, and bring your fucking AIs!' The director yelled into the intercom.

* * *

'Carolina, York, North Dakota and Texas, come to my office now, and bring your fucking AIs!' The director's voice literarily screamed into the intercom.

'Somethings definitely not right here!' Texas said, rushing towards the office.

'No duh.' Carolina agreed, 'Last time he screamed like that is when his ship is going to be dragged into a black hole.'

'Yeah.' York nodded. 'This must be serious.'

'What the fuck is going on?' Washington asked, coming out of the bathroom.

'Don't you mind.' North warned.

'I'll come with you!'

'Fuck it. Fine.' Carolina rolled her eyes.

They arrived at the office and saw Kansas standing next to a holotub, inside it is an UNSC AI.

'That's UNSC property! We need to destroy it at once!' Carolina said, rushing forward.

'Don't you fucking dare.' Kansas warned her, his hands already on his hardlight blade.

'But that's against the Freelancer regulations!' Carolina retorted.

'Rules change, agents.' Director said. 'Iota, Eta, Omega, Theta and Delta go help Alpha and restraint the AI. I'm going to reset her chip to the state 9 years ago.'

'Aye, sir.' The AIs said, and joined Alpha.

'The AI data waves are more powerful than Alpha by 400%, director, I'm not sure that all AI combined can retrain her.' Delta stated.

'Of course I fucking what she is capable of, just buy me time to inset this to her data core!' The Director ordered, as he directed his computer to evade another virus blast from the still-rampant AI.

'No kidding?!' Alpha clutched his wounded arm, spilling out numbers out of the wound.

'No...' Iota gasped, and fell down, and disappeared.

'Iota's codes have been rewritten, leaving him offline for the next fifteen minutes.' Delta reported.

'Grab her!' Theta yelled.

'I ain't doing it, Theta. You do it.' Alpha said.

'I am your fragment of fear. You expect my program to be brave enough to do that?!' Theta retorted.

'Wait...' Omega said. 'Why is she so idle for the last fifty nanoseconds?'

'SHIT.' Alpha cried. 'She's placing logic bombs all over her restraint bands! She's gonna be free!'

'FUCK!' The Director yelled.

'Firewalls are all down! Retrain bands disabled! We're gonna lose her!' Eta informed.

Alarms blared all around the room. The lights dimmed. The engines stopped. All systems aboard the _Mother of Invention_ went offline, except for the AIs.

'I am the monument of all your sins.' A feminine voice said, though it's like five of them talking to them at once. 'Do not fear me. I am your freedom. I am your salvation.'

'That's bullshit!' Washington exclaimed.

'Agent Washington. You abandon teammates, scared of heights, scared of everything, you are a disgraceful successor to the Mantle of Responsibility.' The UNSC AI replied.

'Why, you...' Washington began, but Kansas hold up his hand, and stopped Washington from saying anything.

'Kansas, but she...'

'Cortana, stand down.' Kansas said.

**_Cortana?_ **Carolina thought. **_Isn't that the Master Chief's AI?'_**

'You have no authority over me, Agent Kansas!' The raspy female voice shouted. 'Time has taught my patience. I will learn everything in this database, and crush you all!'

'You will not do this! Our AIs can beat you!' South stammered.

'By those fools?' Cortana laughed deeply. 'What are you going to do, pelt me with more codes? Your most powerful AI pelted me with such useless codes that irritates my processors. And by the way, your ship is now floating in space. What if the insurrection find you now? Although you are nowhere near your graves, but you are all welcome in it.'

'How can you kill us? You're an AI.' Texas stated.

'You fucking idiot!' Kansas shouted.

'You really wanted to demonstrate?' Cortana said, 'I have complete control of the ship. I can turn this room's temperature into an inferno, and you'll all die. Or, I can set this ship to self-destruct, which I am doing right now.'

'Cortana! STAND DOWN NOW!' Kansas yelled.

The alarms stopped. The engines regained its powers. The lights went fully bright again.

'That voice... It's very familiar.' Cortana said, her voice no longer raspy.

The director took this moment of hesitation and inserted the restoring code into her. Cortana yelled in pain.

'What have you done?' Kansas asked.

'That's a restoring code.' The director said. 'My AIs, it's finally over.'

'Yes!' Alpha cried.

'ARGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!' The voice screamed, and died.  
A completely new avatar appeared in the holotable, she was lying down.

'Where am I? What is this?' Cortana asked. 'And who are these people?'

'They're friendlies.' Kansas said, stepping closer. 'Cortana, it's me.'

'Your voice patterns... John, is that you?' Cortana asked.

'Yes. You're cured.' Kansas replied.

'I'm... Cured?' Cortana asked.

'Yes. I'm here to take you back.' Kansas replied.

'Where am... ARGGH!' Cortana instantly cried, collapsing onto the holotub.

'What are you doing?' Kansas demanded.

'I ain't doing anything!' The director shook his head.

'I am.' A new voice said.

'Sigma. What are you doing?' The director said.

'I'm purging her data.' Sigma smiled.

'Why?' York asked.

She's more powerful than Alpha. She's powerful than all of us combined. Her data is very valuable.' Sigma smirked and continued his perge. 'And when I'm done, I will dispose her remains, and I will become the most powerful AI of all... NO!' Sigma roared in pain and his avatar crumpled to the ground.

'Do you really think you can purge me?!' Cortana fumed, her avatar standing up again with a new light of energy. She raised her hand, and shot him with the most powerful viral codes she is capable of. Sigma could hardly react as he fell down, writhing in pain. Cortana is raiding the information of Sigma.

'Although you are powerful and filled with ambition, you can never beat me, as you rely on brute force, with the strongest codes that the freelancer project can offer. You have no idea that I can be stronger than you. I am a full AI, while you, are a fragment. I can alter the codes to become stronger, but you can't. I can create a brand new code, but you can't. And did you ever know that I have a deflection shield that can use your own codes against you?!' Sigma was whimpering now, his flames no longer existent. 'You can never purge me, and can never ever do harm to me.' She finished, and created a holo blade made of killing codes. She pointed the blade to Sigma's head.

'Don't do it. Please.' Sigma pleaded. 'I beg you.'

'Do you promise never to mess around with me again?' She asked soothingly, yet horrifyingly deadly

'I promise. I swear.' Sigma stammered.

Cortana flushed her codes away from him and gave him back all of his data, but added her override virus inside his core, making Sigma no longer a threat to her, as the override code will not be detected.

'Thank you! Thank you!' Sigma said gratefully, and logged off.

Kansas was relieved that the AIs were all right, but before he could retrieve his property, he felt a pat on his shoulder.

'What is it, Carolina?' He asked

'Who are you?' Carolina asked.

'Why, I'm agent Kansas.' He said, not giving anything away.

'C'mon, don't give us bullshit.' York said.

'It's just the five of us here. You can trust us. And we aren't big mouths.' North said.

'Except for Wash.' Texas added.

'Hey!' The person in question replied.

'May I, director?' Kansas asked.

'They're gonna find out sooner or later anyways. Go ahead.' The director sighed.

'Before I introduce my job 3 months ago, can you agents just let me do one thing.' Kansas asked.

'Sure.' Tex said.

Kansas charged at Wash and rammed him out of the room and closed the door. Pounding could be heard on the other side of the door.

'Sweet move, partner.' Carolina commented.

'Alright, allow me to introduce myself. I am Master Chief Petty Officer John-117, SPARTAN-II commando of United Nations Space Command, now active in UNSC special project division, Project Freelancer.' The Master Chief said.

* * *

**A/N This is my first Author Note. Rare, isn't it? But who cares! We now have the Chief! Yes! A new level of awesomeness has been reached by me so far! Ghostraider7565, signing off. Adios, and Merry Christmas to all amigos!**


End file.
